Batman
Batman is a playable character and the main protagonist in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. He is classified as a Gadget User. His Batcave and Mansion are featured as Stages within the game. Biography Main (Gods Among Us) Bruce Wayne is the only child of entrepreneurs Thomas and Martha Wayne. He had a safe and lovely life, until one night when they were shot down by a mugger. As he was so deeply traumatized by this, Bruces' sorrow and shock was turned into an instrument of cunning and vengeance. Up to his adulthood, he spent every waking moment studying at the finest universities and training from the most formidable martial artists, finally one day combining his newfound skills into becoming a crimefighter. This persona would end up being half of Bruces' life, juggling between a suave and charismatic heir to the Waynes as well as being a figure of vengeance and being a founding member of the Justice League. Insurgency (Gods Among Us) After being betrayed by long time friend Superman, (the latter of whom asked the former to be the godfather to his child) who was drugged by The Joker, Batman was forced to go underground and form the Insurgency. His only goal is to end the High Councilor’s tyrannical rule of Earth. Injustice 2 Even after he’s been exposed to the world as Batman, Bruce Wayne keeps his vow to avenge his parents’ death by fighting for justice. He refuses to execute his enemies, believing that once he crosses that line, he’s no better than the cowards he battles. Injustice: Gods Among Us The soon-to-be Insurgency Batman is seen interrogating the Joker after the Joker just nuked Metropolis, demanding to know where the Joker got the nuke, but this interrogation is halted by Superman, who soon murders the Joker after being provoked by him just like what is detailed in the comic. The primary world's Batman is seen on his own present visiting Arkham Asylum while Lex's assault is continuing on. Batman investigates to see if Luthor broke his Joker out of Arkham, when he receives a distress call from his former sidekick and Robin, Nightwing. Batman sees a trap at the Joker's cell door, which he foils and sees that the Joker was indeed broken out. However, the real trap was behind Batman in the form of Deathstroke, whom Batman proceeds to defeat. Batman tries contacting Nightwing, but he does not respond, alerting Batman. After breaking through Luthor's encryption on the Watchtower, Batman fights Bane and has Luthor alone. As Lex charges towards him, Batman throws explosive Batarangs at him until Lex is overpowered by them. A fight ensues, and Batman prevails and uses a gadget that shuts down Lex's armor. As soon as this happens, Lex reveals that the Joker and Harley Quinn have a nuke primed in Metropolis. Batman sends out a warning and beams over to the Joker, who takes it off standby and almost activates the nuke, but they are both transported into a different Metropolis. An enraged Joker fights Batman, but loses. The Regime's troops surround Batman and the Joker, however Batman escapes using his sonar disruptor and smoke grenades. After watching a conversation between troops from a rooftop, Batman exclaims "I'm in a nightmare." As Green Arrow, Wonder Woman and Hal Jordan escape the alternate world's GCPD, they meet up with the Insurgency Batman. After this, Batman filled them in on what was going on, and completed his explanation and explained his plan to overthrow Superman once Aquaman returned from Atlantis, introducing the 5-U-93-R pill. He also reveals that his Lex Luthor was an insider for the Insurgency and pretended to be working with Superman. He explains his weapon to defeat Superman, which can only be unlocked from the guarded Wayne Manor Batcave and that he brought them over to do it as they were monitoring Aquaman and co. world, and that the Joker's Nuke failed to explode. Meanwhile, the main world's Batman catches up to his Joker, but the Joker attacks Batman and defeats him. Hawkgirl and the Yellow Lantern apprehend Batman, still believing him to be the one from their world, and take him into custody. Regime Superman and Wonder Woman congratulate Hal for his work, but Superman sees that this was the Batman from elsewhere, and then interrogates Batman to find out why they were there. Insurgency Batman receives a distress beacon from Harleen and the Joker Clan in Arkham, and he and the others arrive, forcing the Regime to retreat. Batman realizes that the Joker was transported to his world too, which means in effect that the Normal Batman was there too, which meant they had to find him. Insurgency Batman locks the Joker in a cell in Arkham, and tells Harleen's Joker Clan to stay low. Insurgency Batman and the group arrive at Wayne Manor, and after series of events enter the Batcave. After doing what was necessary to unlock the weapon, Black Adam and the other Wonder Woman attack, but are defeated and escape. The weapon is then damaged beyond repair. Soon, Cyborg is teleported by the Flash and Superman from the main Earth by accident, which leads to Batman filling Cyborg in on the mission and where he was. As the Insurgency discusses other ways to end the Regime, Batman receives an announcement from Superman that Superman would be executing the main universe's Batman. Knowing full and well it was a trap, the Insurgency devise a plan to break the other Batman out of Stryker's Island. As the plan later moves into action, Insurgency Batman and Green Arrow assault Stryker's Island from the inside, and are greeted by Regime Catwoman and Nightwing. As Oliver takes on Nightwing, Selina attacks Batman, revealing that she joined the Regime to try to save him, but to no avail. After trying to convince Batman to escape all of the conflict with her, Batman refuses and defeats her. Green Arrow then questions Nightwing's choice to go against his former mentor, but Batman reveals that Nightwing in his timeline was not Dick Grayson, rather an older Damian Wayne. He also revealed that Damian killed Dick, which made Batman disown him. Batman proceeds to fight and defeat his son, and after assuring Green Arrow that he is all right, the two seek and locate the other Batman. After freeing him, Green Arrow is seen being controlled by Raven. He fires arrows at Batman, only for the Dark Knight to parry them. After subduing Green Arrow, Raven reveals herself, but is knocked out by the other Batman. Yellow Lantern appears, but is defeated as well as Green Arrow and other Batman escape. Insurgency Batman, Normal Batman and Green Arrow are cornered off a cliff as Superman confronts them. As an argument between Superman and Insurgency Batman ensues, they are beamed away by Cyborg at the nick of time. They all teleport away from the Watchtower, and are quickly beamed out again prior to the base's destruction. After the deaths of both Lex and Shazam, the Flash defects to the Insurgency and reveals Superman's plan to destroy Gotham, Metropolis, and the primary world entirely. As the new group throws around ideas, Insurgency Batman disagrees and plans to send the 'imposters' back, much to the discontent to the team. Primary Batman throws the idea of bringing his Superman to fight the Regime Superman, but Insurgency Batman contests this decision because of how his impression of the world changed, but before this would continue, an attack on the Insurgency base ensues. After defeating the Regime Bane together, the Batmen travel to the Batcave to set up the Inter-dimensional Transporter. When they arrive, the attack has become a full-scale battle between the Regime and Insurgents (including Lexcorp). Insurgency Batman becomes adamant on sending the others back to where they belong, so Primary Batman is attacked by Insurgency Batman. However, Batman is able to defeat his other self. After more convincing, Insurgency Batman finally agrees to Batman's plan to send over his Superman, which is what they do. After discussing the final plan to bring down Regime Superman. Insurgency Batman admits that it was 'good to have Superman back.' After the defeat of Regime Superman, Insurgency Batman and the others find the two Supermen. Regime Superman tells Insurgency Batman 'You'll have to kill me,' but Batman declines "No, not even you, there's been enough killing". Primary Batman is seen apprehending his Joker and supposedly taking him through the portal to his world with the help of Harley. The now former Insurgency Batman, now in a new, repaired armor, talks about what would happen next for his world with other Superman. Batman declined the help of Superman's world help and also the role of president in his post-Regime world. Batman tells Superman one thing before they exit Regime Superman's cell, that if he were to go rogue like his Superman would, he would go after him, to which Superman replies "You'll have to get in line." Batman bid farewell to the others. Injustice 2 In a flashback, Batman and his sidekick, Robin, tries to stop Superman from killing criminals at Arkham Asylum. The two get into an argument as to whether Superman is right or wrong about killing the criminals. Batman states that isn't justice to kill him, but Robin then asks if Batman would've done the same thing if Joker had nuked Gotham and killed him in the process. Batman ignores his question and soon the Batwing is hacked by Cyborg to go into autopilot and head to the Batcave instead. The duo eject and glide through the sky. Cyborg boom tubes in and fires a warning shot at the two, splitting them up. Batman lands on the ground and Cyborg declares his reluctance to fight him. Batman refuses to stand down and the two fight, with Batman emerging victorious. Batman and Robin reunite and continue onward to Arkham on foot. The duo take down the guards at the front gate of Arkham, with Batman brutally beating down one guard, leading to Robin questioning Batman's actions him of not killing the guard but leaving him with traumatic brain injuries. Batman once again ignores him and as Robin secures the area, Batman encounters Wonder Woman, who asks if he's here to help. Batman responds "Yes. To keep you and Clark from making a mistake". The two then fight and once again, Batman wins. Batman then uses the Lasso of Truth on her to ask where Superman is. She tells him he's at Cell Block C. Just as Superman is rounding up the prisoners, Batman enters. After Superman orders everyone to leave the room, Batman and Superman get into a debate as to whether executing the prisoners is right or wrong. Batman adds that he has been in his situation, stating that he wanted to kill his parent's murderer and he could have, but he chose not to, stating that it's not the life he and Lois wanted. Upon the mention of Lois, Superman's eyes redden, but before the situation can escalate, he is stopped when Batman holds a red solar grenade. He explains that it would dull his powers and that he should stop now. Superman refuses to do so and Batman activated the grenade, dimming his powers. The two fight, but thanks to Superman having been weakened, he is beaten. As Batman tries to restrain Superman with Kryptonite ropes, he is betrayed by Damian when he kills Victor Zsasz. The two battle, but Batman manages to defeat Robin. Just as Batman is apologizing to Robin, Robin denies it, questioning him as to whether he think he's better than Superman, as since he didn't kill he couldn't save anybody, including Lois and Jason. Superman calms him down and flies him away, as Batman looks down at Zsasz's corpse. In the present, he talks to Lucius about Brother Eye and the remaining Regime members, namely Wonder Woman and Black Adam. Lucius advises him that he should extend his trust, saying that not even he can win alone. He then meets with Green Arrow and Black Canary and introduces them to the Batcave and Brother Eye, explaining that it keeps track of the world. As Harley Quinn joins them, Batman sends them to Slaughter Swamp to investigate a shipment of Scarecrow's fear gas that is supposed to be sent to the Society. As the trio return from their mission, a hologram of Bruce Wayne assigns them to investigate Gorilla City, the hideout of the Society. Green Arrow believes it is more militaristic than vigilantism and asks why he doesn't send the military. He explains that there isn't any army since the Regime fell, leaving them to deal with any threats. Green Arrow expresses disbelief that they have to extradite Grodd under his entire gorilla army, but Batman advises that if they take him down, his army will submit. As Green Arrow leaves, Batman offers Black Canary and Green Arrow to take a break from the mission, especially since they are a family now. Black Canary refuses to do so, believing that she wasn't there to finish the fight with Superman, but she will finish it this time. After Brainiac's invasion has commenced, Batman asks Brother Eye to give it an update on Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Harley Quinn, however, Brother Eye responds that it cannot do that. When Batman asks why, Brainiac reveals that he had hacked into Brother Eye. Batman attempts to regain control, but to no avail. Brainiac compliments Batman for having captured Superman and reveals that he'll capture both Superman and the Earth. With Betas invading the Batcave, Batman suits up and flies off in the Batwing. He goes to the Red Sun Prison, where he meets an imprisoned Superman. He asks about Brainiac, in which the latter recognizes as the individual who destroyed Krypton. When Batman asks how he'll beat him, Superman responds "You can't...not without me." Batman refuses to release him and walks off, ignoring Superman's pleads to be let out. He later regroups with Flash, arguing as to whether they should trust Green Lantern or not. Suddenly, a crate above them falls, but Green Lantern saves them. Green Lantern attempts one last time for their forgiveness. When he receives no response, he is ready to leave, before Batman stops him and admits that he now trusts him. He sends him to Atlantis to try to get Aquaman and Atlantis to help. Eventually, they don't manage to get Atlantis' support, but Batman realizes that even if they did, they would still be badly outnumbered. Flash proposes that they should free Superman to help, but when Batman and Green Lantern shoots looks, Flash defends himself. Green Lantern expresses some lack of faith that Bluee Beetle and Firestorm will be able to keep Superman imprisoned, but Batman reassures him that they will At the Red Sun Prison and just before Firestorm could go nuclear, Batman intervenes, ordering Firestorm to stand down. He notices that among the Regime members, he discovers Supergirl, whose existence was kept secret from him. Robin adds that despite Batman keeping many secrets, he can't tolerate any being kept from him. Ignoring him, he reveals that he now knows he can't win and free Superman. The two old friends stare at each other and Superman expresses that he will not be returning to his cell. Batman says that they'll deal with that later and they should focus on Brainiac instead. He secretly has Firestorm make him a dagger of Gold Kryptonite. The heroes meet up at the Justice League table, however, Batman pulls Firestorm away and Batman berates Firestorm for his reckless decision to go nuclear. He sends him off to another mission, telling him to do so discreetly. He returns to the table, just as Catwoman has finished explaining the situation. As the other heroes leave, Superman asks "Why'd you keep it." When Batman asks what he's talking about, Superman pulls off the cover on the table, revealing the Justice League table. Batman merelyshrugs this off, responding that he "forgot that was there." and leaves Superman. When Cyborg had managed to regain control of Brother Eye, Batman informs everybody so and tells them to follow through with their plan. He and Catwoman later pilot the Batwing, flying with Superman and Supergirl and fighting with the various Beta ships defending Brainiac's ship. However, Brainiac’s ship’s shields deflect any of Superman and Supergirl’s attempts to break in. Brainiac manages to capture several cities and seemingly kill Superman. Batman lands the Batwing near a mourning Supergirl, who informs him of his death and adds that it’s the “best news he’s heard all day.” To Supergirl’s surprise, Batman responds “I’m going to miss him too.” He explains that they were once good friends,but when the Joker nuked Metropolis and killed Lois Lane, he’s lost Superman since and has still missed him to that day. As the other heroes arrive and just as Wonder Woman begins to berate Batman for his flawed plan, Brainiac contacts them, noting the discord amongst them. He explains that his Betas are in place and in an hour will explode and scorch the Earth. However, he offers a deal: submit Supergirl to him and he’ll spare the Earth. Batman refuses to do so and Brainiac leaves them with an hour to reconsider. They formulate a new plan: Aquaman and Black Adam will use the Rock of Eternity to disable the shields. The plan is successful and Batman in the Batwing and Supergirl break into the ship. Upon the Batwing crashing in, Batman is surrounded by dozens of Betas, but Supergirl saves him. As the two progress further into the ship, they reach Brainiac’s collection and Supergirl and Batman discuss about how they could restore the Kryptonian cities, including Kandor and Argo City. Several tendrils from the ship suddenly capture and subdue the two. Brainiac sends Supergirl off for further study, he deems Batman as unworthy for collection and orders his Betas to dispose of him before leaving. Fortunately, Superman is revealed to be alive and rescues Batman at the last moment. The duo head further into the ship where they encounter a mind controlled Firestorm and Swamp Thing. The two heroes manage to defeat them and restore them back to normal. The duo reach Brainiac’s throne room, but before the two can begin searching for Brainiac, a portal opens before them. Doctor Fate emerges from the portal, explaining that he is ordered to defeat them since there conflict had caused, so much chaos upon the world. Either Batman or Superman fight Doctor Fate, while the other will continue to hunt down Brainiac. Either way, the chosen hero beats Doctor Fate and Superman manages to crush the helm with his bare hands. Doctor Fate is suddenly brought back to normal and is finally free from the Lords of Order. However, Doctor Fate is suddenly stabbed through the chest by one of Brainiac’s tendrils, killing him. Brainiac manages to beat Batman with ease and faces off against Superman. However, because of the other heroes’ attacks on the other Betas weakening him, he is defeated. However upon being incapacitated, the ship suddenly loses power and begins to fall into Earth’s orbit. Seeing no other choice, Superman takes control of the ship and manages to take control of the ship before it crashes onto Earth, saving Batman and the ship’s collection. Superman proceeds to restore the other cities, but soon collapses. The other heroes arrive and express relief that the damage Brainiac has caused has been undone. Superman sadly claims that he didn’t save everyone. Batman explains that while Superman managed to restore several of the cities, there were still more trapped further into the collection, while others, including Metropolis and Coast City, were wiped out of the ship’s memory. Superman then turns his attention to an unconscious Brainiac, intent on killing him. However, Batman stops him, stating that even if he did want to kill Brainiac, they need him to restore the other cities. Superman argues that they don’t have to and instead, they should control the ship to restore the cities. Flash agree with Batman, saying that killing him is too risky, but Aquaman adds that the only thing they can assure is Brainiac’s death. Wonder Woman then states that this is no different than with Joker, they can stop his madness by killing him. However, Batman retorts that “It was never that easy.” Superman begins to become increasingly frustrated with Batman and angrily asks Batman how long it will take to realize that executing criminals is the only way. Batman suddenly slashes him across the chest with the dagger of Gold Kryptonite he had received earlier. He warns him that enough exposure will depower him permanently. Superman refuses to stand down and the two friends face each other. Absolute Justice Batman tries to stab him several times and succeeds once by slashing him across the wrist. Superman then rushes towards Batman and manages to make him drop the dagger, which is picked up by Wonder Woman. Now having the advantage, Superman grabs him by the throat, but is rescued by Supergirl and Green Lantern. As the heroes fight amongst themselves, Batman is attacked by Aquaman, who tries to stab him several times with his trident, but Batman dodges each attack. Batman notes that Aquaman doesn’t want to join Superman’s Regime, he just wants to kill Brainiac. Aquaman confirms this, saying that he never got Atlantis’ old fashioned sense of justice. Batman manages to defeat him and grabs hold of his trident, in which he stabs him through the leg with, finally subduing Aquaman. Batman leaves him behind, stating that he’s tired of fighting him. He tries to help Supergirl with Black Adam, but Black Adam simply electrocutes Batman before carrying him out of the ship. High above Gotham City, Black Adam drops Batman, but the latter glides safely down to the ground. Batman warns Black Adam that he’ll face prosecution this time unless he leaves, but Black Adam refuses to submit, adding that he’s underestimated him for the last time. Ultimately, Batman manages to defeat Black Adam and he contacts Supergirl. She tells him that Superman and Wonder Woman are pursuing her, so Batman tells her to lead them to the Batcave. Batman rides the Batmobile to get to the Batcave and puts on an upgraded suit. He reaches Wonder Woman and Superman, just as they had reached the Batcave and cornered Supergirl. Superman chooses to fight Supergirl and Wonder Woman prepares to fight Batman. Batman manages to defeat her, just as Superman had defeated Supergirl. Batman declares “Your war is over.” However, instead of fighting, Superman tells Batman about how fighting on the same side “felt like old times”, even if they both knew they would become enemies again. Carried away, Batman recalls the night when Lois was pregnant. Superman also adds that he knew, even before he said anything. Both agree that was a good distant memory. Trying one last time to reach out to him, Batman says "I miss the people we were back then." Superman agrees, before sucker punching in the face so hard, Batman goes through the wall behind him. Back to his sense, Batman battles with Superman. If Batman was chosen at the beginning of the chapter, Batman manages to beat down Superman. Superman tries to get up and continue the assault, but Batman simply pummels the kryptonian to the ground. Superman tries one last time to get up, but falls onto the floor, unconscious. A fatigued Batman falls to his knees and Supergirl comes to his side. He informs her that he's just unconscious and that he apologises that he couldn't save him. Later, Superman is taken by Batman to the Fortress of Solitude, weakened by his kryptonite cuffs and soon de-powered permanently when exposed to gold kryptonite. As Batman opens a portal to the Phantom Zone, Supergirl speaks to her cousin one last time, whom expresses disbelief that she betrayed him, even though they were family. Supergirl responds that they still are and hopes that he'll see it one day. Superman also vows that he'll return from the Phantom Zone, but Batman responds that they'll be ready. Just as Superman exchanged one look at them and enters the Phantom Zone, he asks Supergirl she's all right. She responds "No", telling Batman about how Superman made his symbol invoke fear in people. Batman responds that the meaning of it depends on how the person wearing it acts, adding that when he and Superman formed the Justice League, they simply defended people, not govern them. He tells her that a new Justice League could be formed and invites her to join, as the two shake hands. Absolute Power If the player is on Superman's side at the beginning of the chapter, Superman defeats Batman. The latter tries to get up, but Superman simply uses his super breath to keep him down, finally defeating him. Batman tries to reason with him, but Superman remains unconvinced, saying that he won't let Brainiac threaten the Earth again. Batman then asks if he's next. Lifting him by is throat, Superman tells him that he could've killed him years ago and it would've been so easy. Batman defiantly tells him to do so, saying "Show me what a villain looks like." With eyes reddening, Superman asks "Is that what you want to see?" When Batman stands firm, but just as Superman is seemingly about to kill him, he instead headbutts him, knocking him out. Superman then kills Brainiac, merges with his ship, restores all of the cities, and assumes control of the world again. When Supergirl refuses to join Superman, the latter tells her he has no choice, as he reveals a mind-controlled robotcized Batman to a horrified Kara. Superman then asks with his arms crossed "What's it going to be?" as the screen cuts to black. Powers and Abilities Though only a mere mortal when compared to the godlike superhuman beings that litter the Injustice universe, Batman is still one of the most dangerous men alive. Having honed his body to near perfection, mastered almost every martial arts style known, and trained his mind to solve any problem, Batman is more than capable of holding his own against genuine superhumans and aliens through cunning wit and advanced weaponry. Batman's costume acts as a durable body armor, while his utility belt hides a plethora of advanced weaponry created by the Dark Knight himself, ranging from his infamous Batarangs, shuriken style throwing bladed weapons in the shape of his trademark bat symbol, and when the Batarang's cutting power isn't enough he can use an explosive variant for added punch, a grappling gun used to pull and propel himself as well as his enemies when used offensively, various type of bombs ranging from smoke to fragment explosives, tasers, and sonic devices used to disable his enemies and summon bats. Batman is also capable of calling three mechanical bat devices that hover around, the bats serving for offense by launching themselves at his enemies, or defensively, acting as a shield to protect him. Special Moves *'Straight Grapple:' Batman fires a grappling hook towards his opponent, and if it connects, Batman reels towards his opponent and delivers an airborne kick. The Meter Burn version has Batman stop just short of his still reeling enemy. *'Sky Grapple:' Batman shoots his grappling hook into the air while saying, "Get down here!" and when it connects, he will bring his opponent down far behind himself. The Meter Burn version causes Batman to slam his opponent down and for them to bounce. *'Batarang:' Batman pulls out two Batarangs and then throws them at his opponent. The Meter Burn version causes the Batarangs to explode. *'Up Batarang:' Batman throws a Batarang into the air. The Meter Burn version causes it to explode. *'Slide Kick:' Batman will quickly slide across the ground with a trip kick that knocks his opponent down. The Meter Burn version adds an exploding Batarang after the kick. *'Scatter Bombs:' Batman jumps into the air, releasing small explosives. *'Cape Parry:' Batman flings his cape over himself and if his opponent hits his cape, he unleashes a series of counterattacks. In Injustice 2, this can be Meter Burned as an Ability. Mobile Exclusive Moves *'Way of the Bat:' Batman combines brutal tactics and high-tech gadgetry with devastating results *'Lunge Kick: '''Batman exercises his mastery of the martial arts with an unrelenting kick. *'Stay Down: A Flurry of crushing blows keeps Batman's enemies down. *'Necrotic Engery: '''A Series of blows fueled by the dark power of undeath. *'Winged Avenger: 'Batman launches flying knee attacks at his opponent. *'Arkham Assault: 'Batman attempts an aerial assault. *'Gotham Justice: 'Batman shows his opponent how justice works with the Bat-Signal shines in Gotham *'The Worst of Times: '''Batman unleashes a furious swarm of bats and masterful fisticuffs upon the enemy. Character Trait * '''Mechanical Bats: Batman's character trait is the ability to call three mechanical bats to hover around him. These bats can be used in two ways; an offensive and a defensive way. **The offensive way allows Batman to shoot one robotic bat at a time without performing an animation, this allows for new combo opportunities, additional damage and pressure on the opponent. **The defensive way puts Batman in a stance that makes all the bats swarm around him. If the opponent touches Batman, the opponent will be launched in to the air, this enables Batman to follow up with a juggle combo. *'Bat Strike:' Batman summons mechanical WayneTech bats that attach to the opponent and explode. (IJ2 -- Ability) Other Moves *'Grab:' Batman grabs his opponent, shoves past them while sticking an exploding Batarang on their back that quickly detonates. *'Grab:' Batman grabs his opponent and grapples up with them, then slams them into the floor. (IJ2) Super Move * The Dark Knight: Batman throws a smoke batarang at the opponent, quickly inputs his co-ordinates to the Batmobile, then shocks the enemy with two tasers and follows up with a knee to the face. He then throws an explosive batarang at the opponent and jumps out of the way as the Batmobile drives in to run over the opponent. * Bat of Gotham: 'Batman tackles his opponent, attaching a gadget that lifts them into the path of the Batwing, which pulls them straight up before turning and diving. The Batwing fires a machine gun at the opponent before hitting them with a missile, sending them crashing to the ground. ''(IJ2) Move List Endings Injustice Following the battle to liberate Earth, Batman learned that Luthor had bequeathed his massive fortune to Bruce Wayne. He now had the means to rebuild Gotham and Metropolis. The cities' residents, inspired by their hero's efforts, adopted the slogan "We Are Batman." They contributed countless hours to their communities' renovation--and crime prevention. The Batman of old would have stubbornly assumed these tasks alone; the post-One Earth Batman, having been rewarded for his trust in others, enjoyed his city's renewal and his role as its benefactor. Injustice 2 Brainiac's attack left the world devastated. Thousands dead, many more thousands homeless. When President Kane asked that I head up the emergency response, I couldn't refuse. The job demands required that I leave the Justice League in Barry's and Hal's hands. Together they're molding the younger heroes into a force of good unlike any Earth has even seen. But I'm only semi-retired. Behind the scenes I've been preparing for Superman's return. Kal swore he'd escape from the Phantom Zone. I'd be foolish not to take him at his word. Personality & Traits Batman retains many of his classic characteristics from the comics up until Superman begins his campaign for world order. Bruce initially believed that Clark could come back from murdering the Joker out of grief and revenge for Lois and his child's death. When Damian Wayne accidentally killed Dick Grayson out of anger while assisting Superman in moving the prisoners of Arkham Asylum to an unknown facility. This and their recent differences over Superman's actions prompted Bruce to disown Damian as he had killed his "real" son. Dick's death had devastated him to the point of self-harm, as Bruce continuously beat a training dummy to the point where his hands began bleeding. It was only after Selina stopped him that Bruce began to mourn for his first son. No longer willing to trust Clark or any of his followers, Batman began the Insurgency to stop them. While he was willing to share his identity with them, Bruce's trust in others had been diminished through the other heroes actions, and he continued to keep secrets as to ensure no one would betray him, keeping Martian Manhunter's involvement secret as a way to keep in his plan under wraps. Over the next five years, Bruce lost many of his closest allies in the fight against the Regime, among them being Oliver Queen, Alfred, Jim Gordon, Tim Drake, Renee Montoya and Kate Kane. Oliver was killed by Superman when the latter thought he was trying to hurt Diana and him, Alfred was murdered by Victor Zsasz on orders from Superman, Jim died of over using the kryptonian strength supplements which had accelerated his cancer to being terminal, and Tim was imprisoned within the Phantom Zone by Superman as an Ultimatum for saving Superboy's life. These losses completely changed Bruce's view of Clark, now believing him to be a tyrant. Costumes Injustice ;Prime Batman wears a dark metallic suit with a bat symbol spread across his chest. He has metal gauntlets on his wrists with fins on the outer sides. He has knee-high greaves and a cape with a unique spiked pattern at the bottom. He wears a black cowl designed with bat ears at all times and a yellow utility belt with the bat symbol on the buckle. ;Insurgency Batman has a more armored batsuit with a ragged cape. He retains the bat symbol spread across his chest. He sports a modified utility belt with the symbol of Nightwing on the buckle and the fins on his gauntlets are smaller. His cowl is larger and covers more of his face. The Cowl in noticeably weathered and has a few small tears around his neck and cheeks. Injustice 2 To the right is the base skin for Batman, The Gotham Knight. He is wearing his default gear. The remainder of his costumes can be found on his gallery page. Trivia *He is voiced by Kevin Conroy, Batman's voice actor from the ''DC Animated Universe'' and many other works. *In the first Injustice game, Batman had his super move completely changed before the release of the game due to lackluster reception from fans. His original move was a parry attack, followed by several blows to the opponent and the use of his batclaw to hang the opponent for a final jump kick. *The last part of Batman's super move from the first Injustice game is reminiscent to how he beat Bane in Arkham Asylum. *Batman was also playable in '''NetherRealm's crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *He has the most playable sections in the Story Mode, having two chapters and is playable in Wonder Woman's chapter. *On his New 52 costume, Batman's eyes are visible in the game. However, in the actual New 52 comics he has white covers over them. This is also the case with Nightwing. *Along with the Arkhamverse Batman, the Injustice Batman is the only other version in the DC multiverse to have had his indentity revealed. **The only key difference is that Arkamverse Batman pretended to commit suicide to protect his legacy and loved ones from retribution. *Batman's Cape Parry, is based off a take-down attack he uses in Rocksteady's Batman: Arkham Series. *In Chapter 6, Aquaman says "it's a trap" regarding his Batman's execution, where Insurgency Batman replies "Of course it is", this is similar to dialogue between Commissioner James Gordon and Batman in Batman: Arkham Asylum. *Arkham Origins Batman is the most expensive card in Injustice IOS, costing 375,000 credits to purchase. Category:Gadget Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Insurgence Member Category:Bat Family Category:Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Playable in Story Category:Arkham Asylum/Arkham City Appearance Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice Playable Characters Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Worlds of DC Characters